Songs About the Divergent World
by RangerApprentice21
Summary: Song fic. I found songs I liked and then I realized that they related to the Divergent trilogy. rated K because of one song
1. Divergent(Original Song)

**AN: I don't own Divergent or this song. R&R!**

You're SELFLESS, you're BRAVE, and you're TRUE,

INTELLIGENT and PEACE-LOVING too,

They said you were DIVERGENT,

and now I know they're right,

but please stay with me tonight.

Well I don't know much about our future,

and all I know is from our past,

but when the whole world falls,

and everything crumbles,

I want to be in your arms.

You take me to HIEGHTS,

you're scared to see,

you've shown me a WORLD I'VE NEVER SEEN,

though I'm scared of this feeling,

I'm scared through my skin,

I'll break my walls,

and let you in.

Well I don't know much about our future,

and all I know is from our past,

but when the whole world falls,

and everything crumbles,

I want to be in your arms.

Do you know, what you mean to me?

You're my harbor,

my safety,

you're inked on my heart,

like a tattoo,

SO I'LL SAY IT...

I THINK I LOVE YOU.

Well I don't know much about our future,

and all I know is from our past,

so when the whole world falls,

and everything crumbles,

let me be in your arms.


	2. When He Cries(realsong:WhenSheCries)

**AN: Lyrics I changed are in bold print everything else is exactly the same. I don't own Divergent or this song. This song is about Tobias/Four and what he feels about how Marcus treats, and treated him. **

Little **boy **terrified

**He'd** leave **his** room if only bruises would heal,

a home is no place to hide,

**His **heart is breaking from the pain that **he **feels.

Every day's the same

**He **fights to find **his** way,

**He** hurts, **he **breaks, **He **hides, and tries to pray,

**He **wonders why, does anyone ever hear **him** when **he** cries.

Today **he's **turning sixteen

Everyone's **choosing** but **he** can't seem to smile

They never get past arms length

How could they act like everything is alright?

Pulling down **his **long sleeves,

Covering all the memories that the scars leave

**He **says " Maybe making me bleed

**was your** answer to wiping the slate clean"

Every day's the same

**He **fights to find **his** way

**He** hurts, **he** breaks, **he **hides and tries to pray

**He** wonders why, does anyone ever hear** him** when** he** cries

This is the dark before the dawn

The storm before the peace

Don' be afraid 'cause **you changed you're place** and

God is watching over you

He hears you

Every day's the same

**He **fights to find **his** way

**He** hurts, **he** breaks, **he **hides and tries to pray

**He** wonders why, does anyone ever hear** him** when** he** cries

Every day's the same

**He **fights to find **his** way

**He** hurts, **he** breaks, **he **hides and tries to pray

**He'll **be just fine, cause he **can't hurt him to make him cry**

**He'll be just fine, cause he can't hurt him to make him cry**

**AN: R&R if you find a song you can leave it in a review tell me if you think I should continue or just stop I hope you like** **it. **

-RangerApprentice21


	3. Angel

**AN: Song: Angel Writer: Sarah McLachlan Book: Divergent and Insurgent Author: Veronica Roth The scene from the book is from when Tris realized that she shot Will and was feeling guilty about it and also when she was put under the truth serum in the Candor head quarters and she told the truth about shooting Will. R&R.**

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

**I thought that this song fit the best with what Tris was feeling when she realized she shot Will especially the first verse. R&R.**


	4. I Dare You to Move

**AN: song by Switchfoot this is for everything that ever went wrong with Tris and that she got through it. please no reviews about Allegiant I (sadly) haven't read it yet.**

Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

**AN: R&R**


	5. Be Brave

**AN: This song is for Tris during initiation. Song: Brave by Sara Bareilles**

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

**AN: R&R :) ;) Anyone who reviews will receive Dauntless Cake!**


	6. Kiss Me Maybe

**AN: Origianal song from Kiss Me Maybe P.S. I have O.D.D. syndrome Obsessive Divergent Disorder.**

Tris: You threw a knife a my head.

Tobias: Oh please, at least you aren't dead.

Tris: Well now my ear is all red.

Tobias: And now your in my way.

Tris: I'll trade my robes for a kiss.

Tobias: Bullets and knifes for you Tris.

Tris: I wasn't looking for this, but know you're in my way.

Tris: Your knife was throwing. Black clothes- tattoos are showing.

Tobias: Hot night Ferris wheel was going. Where do think we're going baby?

Tobias: Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But we are Dauntless. So kiss me maybe.

Tris: And all other initiates. Want to kill me. But we are Dauntless. So kiss me maybe.

**AN: R&R! :) :) :) :) :) :) :P :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :P :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :P:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :P**


	7. Beautiful

**AN: this is what makes you beautiful by 1D sorry to all the fans out there hate the band love the songs and I don't want any reviews along the lines of 'OH MY GOSH HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU HATE 1D!' I don't own this song.**

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful .

**AN: and for all the blokes who haven't figured it out this is Tobias singing to Tris because she always wants to know why he picked her when he can have anyone he wants, and this is also when they've just started their relationship.**


End file.
